


Golden Pair Ficlets

by Yrindor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cute, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: A ongoing collection of short Golden Pair fic, many written for gifts or prompt requests.  Likely to all be fairly fluffy, because this pairing seems to lend itself to that.  Chapter titles will be the subject/theme of the fic.





	1. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eiji forgets his gloves, Oishi takes it upon himself to fix the problem.

It was unexpectedly cold, Eiji thought as he walked to school. He had been up too late the night before studying, and so he had gone through his morning routine only half awake. It wasn't until he had left and locked the door behind himself that he noticed the frost covering the ground.

He shivered and reached into his pockets for his gloves, but his hands found nothing other than a few old scraps of paper and some spare change. Frowning, he tried again, then rummaged through his tennis bag, his school bag, even his pants pockets. It wasn't until he was trying to reach his shirt pocket under his jacket that he remembered he had taken his gloves out the day before when he put his jacket in the wash, and he had apparently forgotten to put them back.

He briefly considered going back home for them, but he was already running late, and he absolutely didn't want to be late to morning practice—he still hadn't blocked out the taste of Inui Juice from the last time. So he shoved his hands under his arms and hurried to school as fast as he could. He had to sprint the last half kilometer, and his fingers were stiff with cold by the time he arrived, but he made it just before the alarm buzzed and declared the morning a relative success.

He was fumbling with the zipper on his bag when someone came to stand behind him. "Morning, Oishi," he said without even bothering to look over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Eiji. Do you need a hand with that?"

"It's stuck," Eiji complained as he handed over his bag.

Oishi's hands brushed against his, and Oishi frowned. "More importantly, your hands are freezing!" he said. "What happened to your gloves?"

"I forgot them," Eiji replied, hoping he didn't sound as flustered as he felt. Oishi had taken his hands and was rapidly rubbing them in his own, and Eiji was certain he was going to turn as red as his fingers if it kept up much longer.

"You can't practice like this," Oishi said. "You'll drop your racket." Then, he lifted Eiji's fingers to his mouth and started breathing on them to warm them up faster, and Eiji knew it was too late; he had turned the color of his fingers.

"That tickles," he giggled.

"Hmmm, then what about this?" Oishi asked before kissing his fingertips. Eiji squirmed and laughed as Oishi teased him with hot breath and the gentle press of lips against his hands.

They both froze when someone coughed in the doorway.

"Tezuka…Buchou…" Oishi stuttered, rapidly turning nearly as red as Eiji.

"We're about to start," Tezuka said stiffly.

"Ah, yes, we're ready," Oishi said, yanking open Eiji's bag and handing him his racket before rushing out the door after their captain.


	2. Valentine's Day Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Eiji's first Valentine's Day with Oishi, and he's determined to make the perfect gift.

All preparations were done, Eiji thought to himself as he tied on his apron and gave the ends of the bow one last satisfying tug. He was practically dancing in place to the music he had on in the background as he surveyed the kitchen. It was his and Oishi's first Valentine's Day as a couple, and he was determined to give Oishi a fitting gift.

He looked at the recipe one last time, took a deep breath, and turned on the stove. The key was not to rush anything he thought as he poked at the pieces of chocolate in the top of the double boiler; take everything nice and slow, and pay attention to the details.

It was easier said than done though, and he was bouncing back and forth impatiently by the time the chocolate finally started to soften. As soon as the last of it melted, he stuck his thermometer into the pot. He had seen enough cooking shows to know that scorched chocolate could ruin his endeavor faster than just about anything else.

As soon as it hit the correct temperature, he pulled it from the stove and poured it into the waiting molds. He was exceedingly proud of his molds; he had found them in the dollar store several months earlier, and had managed to keep them hidden from Oishi since.

He set them aside and moved on to the second part of his project, melting a little white chocolate, dying it yellow, and dropping it into little circles on a sheet of wax paper. Before they hardened too much, he used the end of a straw to press the pattern of a tennis ball into their surfaces. Then he set those aside as well.

Even though he knew it would take everything several hours to cool completely, he couldn't stop himself from running back into the kitchen every five minutes to check on them. Once he thought they were ready, he made himself wait an extra hour before holding his breath and turning them out from the mold.

He grinned as the last chocolate released cleanly leaving him with an entire rack of shiny E's and O's. He was still smiling as he melted a small amount of the remaining chocolate and used it to attach a couple of the little tennis balls to the corner of each letter. By the time he finished cleaning up, they were ready, and he arranged them all neatly in a box before tying it with an oversized bow and putting it by the door to bring with him the next day. He couldn't wait to give them to Oishi.


	3. Cat Cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: AUs. The prompt was "AU where Eiji works at a cat cafe and Oishi's a med student that shows up every Sunday to study with a cat in his lap. (which "cat" is up to you)"

Oishi wasn't sure what even compelled him to step into the cat cafe in the first place. Well, actually, he knew exactly what it was; it was a decision born out of pure desperation. Sunday was his one day of the week with no labs, classes, or rotations, which meant it was usually devoted to some quality time with his textbooks and stacks of flashcards.

The first couple of months of his first year of med school, he had tried to study in the library, but too many of his classmates did the same, and inevitably they ended up wanting to study with him. He had nothing against that idea in theory, but in practice, he inevitably spent most of his time sifting through the gaps in his classmates' notes and pointing them in the right direction, and when he finally made it back home in the evening, he'd be awake half the night finishing the studying he had intended to do during the day.

When it was clear that plan wasn't working, he had gone in search of a quiet cafe where he could study in peace. The coffee shops on campus were clearly out for the same reasons as the library, but after only a few false starts, he found a quiet cafe tucked away on a side street only a few blocks from his apartment. He had studied there for the next couple of years, but when he had arrived today, the normally bright cafe was dark, and the sign taped to the front door read, "Closed for emergency renovation. Estimated reopening in four months. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Oishi had sighed and set off in search of another place where he and his overly heavy backpack could study. The first cafe he found was too crowded, and the second was playing some truly terrible music at such a volume he couldn't drown it out even with his headphones. The third cafe seemed promising, but then he had caught sight of one Oshitari Yuushi sitting up on the second floor, and he had left before he lost the day to trying to study while his one true academic rival watched him infuriatingly with that smug smile that meant _he_ had finished preparing for the upcoming practicum _days_ ago.

Oishi's shoulder were protesting by the time he found a fifth cafe, and he was so desperate to finally settle down with his books, that he clearly failed to read the sign on the door closely enough. He ordered his coffee without a hitch, but when he went to set down his bag at an open table, he nearly dropped it on a cat by mistake. He blinked and looked around, and he wondered how he had missed all of the signs earlier. Clearly he needed either more coffee or more sleep, or possibly both, because it should have been hard to miss the dozen cats wandering around the floor and perching on platforms on the walls.

He'd already paid for his coffee though, and the cafe did seem to meet his studying needs, so he settled in for the afternoon. If it turned out to be truly unbearable, he could always leave.

Several hours and three cups of coffee later, Oishi concluded that maybe this wasn't such a bad study spot after all. There was something oddly relaxing about the space. He reached over to absently pet the cat next to him again, but his hand rand into something decidedly less furry.

He looked up and quickly apologized to the barista who had come to take away his empty mug and offer him a fresh one, but the barista—Eiji, his nametag proudly proclaimed—brushed off his apology with a smile that definitely shouldn't have made Oishi's stomach flip-flop the way it did.

Three months later, Oishi still spent every Sunday at the cat cafe, except now he had a human cat on his lap as often as not, and if petting a cat was relaxing, petting Eiji's hair was a different level entirely. He had worried about taking Eiji away from his duties for too long, but as Eiji had pointed out, he was frequently the only one in the cafe, and Oishi hadn't bothered to argue too hard.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
